


This Is Our Future, Steve, I Will Take Anything That I Can Get:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Cheated/Cheated Out Of, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Future, Future Together, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Pissed Off, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassuring/Reassurance, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shopping, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sobbing, Tears, Truth, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has to tell Lynn about his radiation poisoning, & he was hoping that they would still be together, Cause he is nuts about her, & he trusts her completely, But he needs to know what will she think?, What happens, when he tells her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	This Is Our Future, Steve, I Will Take Anything That I Can Get:

*Summary: Steve has to tell Lynn about his radiation poisoning, & he was hoping that they would still be together, Cause he is nuts about her, & he trusts her completely, But he needs to know what will she think?, What happens, when he tells her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little bit nervous, as he & his girlfriend, Lynn Downey, were getting stuff to redecorate the house, He was so glad that she moved, & agreed to marry him, But he doesn't know, how she will react to him having radiation poisoning, & he is afraid that she will call off the engagement, & that she will leave him, But he decided to "man up", & take a risk & a chance on love. He decided to talk to Lynn, as soon as they got home.

 

Meanwhile, Lynn noticed that Steve was really quiet during their shopping trip, & on their way home, As they were putting their purchases away, She asked, "Steve, Are you okay ?", she had concern written all over her face, as she looked at him. He sighed, & thought to himself, "It's now or never", & he gave her his full attention, "Lynn, There is something, I have to tell you, I need to tell you, Cause you mean the world to me", She smiled, & said this in response.

 

"You mean the world to me, Steve, You know that you can tell me anything, You know that, Right ?", The Beautiful Blond said, as she hugs him, & gives him comfort, cause she knows whatever it is, It's gonna be hard to tell her, & she wanted to be there for him. "Go ahead, Baby, You can tell me anything", He nodded, & took a deep breath, & was ready to tell her. He never wants secrets again, & he wants to have a great & quiet life with her, If that's what she wants.

 

"You remember about that dirty radiation was stolen & was not recovered til me & Danny found in a form of a bomb ?", Lynn nodded, & said, "Yes, I remember, You & Danny defused it, Right ?, You told me that you did", & Steve said with a smile, "I did", & then he turned serious again, "I thought I **_had_** the right amount of protection, But, It turns out that I didn't, I have a bit of radiation poisoning,  & it's gonna get worse", He said with some emotion in his voice, & tears in his eyes.

 

She didn't say a word, & she was sobbing, & had tears in her eyes also, She was pissed, cause she feels like she is beating cheated out of a future with Steve, & she will fight to keep it. Finally, After they had composed themselves, She said this, surprising her lover, whom she loves more than anything in the world. "I am just pissed, Cause you went through enough shit, _**We**_ went through enough shit, I want us to have our future together,  & I **_will be_** damned, if something or someone tries to ruin it." Steve felt better, as she was saying this, She continued on, "This is our future, Steve, I will take anything that I can get", He nodded,  & they shared a sweet kiss. The Former Seal said this to her, "I love you so much, I **_am_** so lucky to have you in my life", The Stunning Blond said this to the Five-O Commander, as a response to what he just said,  & as a promise to him.

 

"I love you too, Sweetheart, Next time, Talk to me, I want to know what's going on in that head of yours, We are gonna be married soon, So, Please trust me, When I say, We aren't gonna leave, & that I am here to stay, I _want_ this future for us, I am prepared to fight for it, Aren't you ?". The Former Seal said with a nod, "I am prepared to fight for it too, How about we get dinner started,  & organized outside for the lanai, & watch the sun setting in front of us, How does that sound ?", "Sounds heavenly", Lynn said, as they shared one more kiss, & went to do their tasks.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
